The Rescue
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Continuation of 'The Date'. The X-Men go to rescue Remy, finding out Sinister is living up to his name. Tenth in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Molly Demanded. "I mean he's gone. We can't find him anywhere," Jean said. "Maybe he just went out of town for a couple of days. You know how he is," Kurt said. "No, I was just talking to him last night and the security cameras showed him being taken away. Someone teleported him out of here," Jean replied.  
"Sinister," Molly said looking angry.

After Molly changed into a clean uniform the main team and a few of the new recruits were gathered down in the planning room.  
"I've been trying to track him with Cerebro, but it's not easy if he's not using his powers. I'll keep at it,  
but I think we'd better do a really thorough search. He could be anywhere," Jean said.

Everyone kept talking and Molly just stayed quiet. She thought he was a jerk for them staying friends, but she still liked him, both as a friend and in a romantic sense. She didn't want to see anything happen to him and when she got her hands on Sinister she knew she'd rough him up real good. 'I want to get revenge for him. Does that mean I love him?' Molly thought.  
She dismissed the thought. Molly was just upset and it had been a long night. She'd only known him for a few months.  
She was being silly.

Molly felt a tap on her shoulder. "I know you're worried but we gotta go start looking," Kurt said. Everyone had already left. "Hah! Worried. Who said I was worried!" Molly pasted a smile on her face. Kurt gave her an 'I-don't-believe-you' look.  
They started to make their way to the Blackbird. "You just went on a date with him last night. He's your friend. No matter your feelings it's okay to be worried about him," Kurt smiled. "Okay, enough with that. So I'm a little worried. So what? He should be happy I'm thinking about him at all after his 'just friends' talk last night. Anyway, When I get my hands on that Sinister guy, he won't know what hit him."

Kurt chuckled, "Oh, no. You don't like Remy _at all_."

"Shh! It's a secret!"

"It is not. I think the only person that doesn't know is him."

"Really?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You make it way too obvious."

"I guess I'll have to tone it down. Except he's still a jerk," Molly pouted.

"Sure he is," Kurt grinned.

"Shush Kurt," Molly said.

***************

After three hours of searching they were about to give up hope when The Professor contacted them.  
"He's on an island out in the middle of the pacific. I'm sending the coordinates now."

A bit later they landed on a tropical island. "If this weren't a lair for a mad scientist it would make a pretty nice vacation spot," Kitty said stretching a little.

"Let's just concentrate on finding Gambit and getting out of here," Cyclops said.  
"And here I thought you didn't like the guy," Rogue smiled.

"I don't, but he's a member of the team and we have to get him back,"

"But you'd be happy just leaving him here?"

"I'm not that heartless Rogue!"

"I'm kidding! Take it easy," Rogue put a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Okay. But I have to admit I am enjoying the peace and quiet," Cyclops smiled.

Suddenly they heard Creature scream.  
"AHHHH! LET ME GO!!"

Everyone ran to the sound of the noise.

George had Creature all wrapped up.  
"Guys, something's wrong. I can't morph," Creature said sounding worried.

Scott tried to fire at George, but his powers weren't working either.  
"Rogue, Shadowcat and Jean, keep looking. Everyone just do what you can."

The three girls went off into the jungle. Creature, Nightcrawler, Cyclops, Berzerker and Cannonball were left behind to fight.

They were all good at athletics, but without their powers they didn't last long. Vertigo had them unconscious in mere minutes. "Sinister wants them alive," Vertigo said, "I'll take care of the girls, the rest of you take these Breakfast Club rejects to Sinister." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name,  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

Meanwhile, Rogue and Jean were getting on each others nerves and Shadowcat was looking jumpy.  
"I think we should go this way." Rogue said, pointing east.  
"No, look. There's broken branches here. We should go this way," Jean argued, pointing west.  
"I don't care which way we go, let's just go! After that huge spider landed on my shoulder I knew I'd had it with this jungle," Shadowcat shuddered.

"I don't think I've ever seen you run that fast before," Rogue smiled. "Ha-ha very funny," Shadowcat pouted.

"So we're going west then?" Jean smiled. "Fine," Rogue crossed her arms.

They started traveling. They came upon a huge steel building. Shadowcat spotted a small open window. They carefully snuck inside.

"See him anywhere?" Jean whispered.

"N-No," Rogue was shaking. Jean looked up.

All around them were freaks. Genetic experiments. Some used to be human, now they were something else completely.  
They moaned and cried, reaching out to the three girls. Pleas for help assaulted their ears.

"We'll get you out of here soon," Shadowcat told a young man with the face of a bird.

"Just don't get caught. He will experiment on you too," The boy said.

"I'm Kitty. Maybe you know where they took our friend? His name is Remy," Shadowcat said.

"I think he might be downstairs. I heard a lot of yelling earlier. Be careful," The boy said.

"Thanks. We'll be back soon," Shadowcat smiled, trying to hold back tears.

The girls carefully went downstairs. "I wish my powers were working. It would be easier to sneak up on Sinister," Jean said.

"We can't sneak up on anyone if you keep talking," Rogue said.

"Ugh! Well excuse me!" Jean replied harshly.

"Will you guys shut up already! You're gonna get us caught," Shadowcat whispered loudly.

They reached the end of the stairs. The room was empty, but they heard footsteps.

They hid as the door open. A very large mutant-even bigger then the Juggernaut-threw Remy into a cage. Remy hit the other end of the cage and the bars rattled.

The three girls simultaneously blushed as they saw Remy was wearing only a thermal insulated brief like covering similar to Beast's trunks, but the material was different. Remy looked exhausted and he'd only been there for a little over a day. His hair was matted and he had a black eye. There were bruises on his arms and chest.

As soon as the giant mutant left the girls came out of hiding.

"Girls?" Remy asked. He was afraid he'd started hallucinating after all he'd been through.

"It's us Remy, but there's not a lot of time, we have to get you out of here." Jean said.

"Hey your eyes are different. They're brown and normal. Guys, are we sure this is Remy? Maybe it's a trap," Shadowcat backed away a few steps.

"Like you were looking at his eyes," Rogue said under her breath. Shadowcat pinched her arm.

"Hey!" Rogue said a hushed tone.

"It's me. Sinister did a lot of stuff to me. I'm surprised I'm even still human. Did the others come with you?"

"The rest of the team was fighting. Or trying to. Something on this island takes away your powers. We need to get you out _now_," Jean said urgently.

Suddenly they heard the thundering footsteps of the giant mutant again.  
The girls hid. In the door walked Bear Man and Muscle Man carrying Nightcrawler, Cyclops, Berzerker and Cannonball. George was behind them carrying Creature.

"Put them in gently. They're my friends." Remy asked nicely. Remy spotted Jean hiding behind a large cart. She motioned for an ambush but he slowly shook his head 'no'.

"We'll do as we please." Bear Man growled, tossing two of the boys in like a sack of potatoes.  
Muscle Man did the same. The door closed for a moment on the off chance Remy might escape.

George was smiling as he held creature in his gooey arms. He stroked her hair with surprising gentleness. "I quite like this one. Maybe I'll keep her as a pet. Or maybe I'll just make her my new girl," He traced the features of her face and she stirred a little, "Mmmh. Remy?" She murmured.

"Get your hands off her!" Remy yelled, reaching through the bars. George was just out of reach.

"You want her? Fine, you can have her!"

The door opened and George chucked Creature's unconscious form into the cage. She landed against Remy like a rag doll.  
He carefully set her down in a sitting position. Remy brushed the hair from Creature's face.

"Come on boys, let's go get some drinks," George said. The four men left. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name,  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

Rogue, Jean and Shadowcat waited until they were sure the men had left.  
"What's your problem! We could've had them!" Rogue said to Remy angrily.

"Not when we're powerless and there's just the three of you stuck outside this cage." Remy said. He suddenly smiled "Fortunately I posses skills," He held out a key in his left hand.

"BLECH! Tell me that wasn't where I think it was!" Rogue held her stomach and her other hand went over her mouth, implying he'd been hiding it somewhere in the latex trunks. "It was in my _hand_!" Remy said looking irritated.  
"...Oh," Rogue said.

Remy opened the door to the cage.

"This is great and all but how do we wake them up?" Shadowcat said.

"I'm guessing that was Vertigo. Surprisingly, it's very simple," Remy smiled.  
He reached over and gave Creature a pinch on the arm.  
"OW! Whowhatwhenwhere--" She looked up to see Remy standing over her wearing very little.  
"If this is a dream I really don't want to wake up," She blushed, grinning like an idiot.

"Sorry but it's not a dream," Remy smiled.

Molly's face fell and her whole body felt hot as her face turned purple.  
She held up a hand to her cheek to block any peripheral vision and looked at the floor.  
"Um...aheh...I think I'll just turn into a flea and go hide in the cracks," She joked.

Everyone that was awake giggled nervously. The four boys were quickly woken up.

"Alright, we have to leave. Right now," Cyclops said.

"No, not yet. There are a bunch of mutants upstairs. We have to rescue them. We can't leave them here or they'll die,"  
Shadowcat said.

"Sinister's got this machine outside that turns off powers to certain areas on the island. If we can turn it off we can fight and get everyone out," Remy explained.

Rogue snorted, "You fight in _that_ and you're going to get a lot of burn marks in some really uncomfortable places," she pointed at Remy.

"Very funny. I think my clothes are around here somewhere. You guys go and I'll catch up in a minute."  
Remy said. Creature stayed behind. "I'll help you look," she said.

They looked at after a few minutes Creature found them in the drawer of an old multi-drawer toolbox.  
She kept her back turned as he dressed. When Remy was dressed she went over and hugged him tight. He returned the hug.  
"I'm sorry I got mad last night. It was really stupid of me. We can be friends, it's okay."

"Molly..." Remy couldn't get the words out.

"It's okay," She repeated, "Anyway, I am looking forward to getting Sinister."

"You're what?" Remy said. He'd never seen that gleam in her eyes before.

"He hurt you. He deserves payback," Molly said.

"Hmm. Well I'm paying him back too, don't you worry," Remy said.

Suddenly there were some flickering of the lights and Remys eyes were back to normal. Unfortunately, Molly's uniform was kinetically charged in the process since Remy had his hands on her shoulders.

"AHHH! TURN IT OFF, REMY! TURN IT OFF!!"She screamed.

"Shh, shh. It's okay..." He very slowly dissipated the charge. The large amount of static electricity made Molly's hair stand on end. Remy let out a chuckle. "What? You think blowing up my clothes-maybe even blowing up me-is funny!" Molly looked mad.  
"No. Your hair got some static on it. And I can't blow up people just things," He smoothed her hair out.

"Okay, okay! We've gotta get out there, they're waiting," Molly ran to the door. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name,  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

The fight was still on and the X-Men were winning, but it looked like Sinister was getting ready to leave.  
Molly stood in front of him as a cheetah. She quickly turned back and stared at him. "We've got things to settle,"  
She said as Remy flipped over Sinister's head and landed beside her. "Many things," Remy smiled.

"I'd love to chat but I have places to be," Sinister smiled raising a watch on his wrist.

Berzerkers' electric current overpowered it and it exploded on Sinister's wrist.  
"AH!" The pale man cried. The burns on his arms healed in no time at all.  
Sinister looked around him. His men had fallen and he was surrounded.

"It looks like I'm defeated. Possibly," He smiled. Unexpectedly he grabbed a second watch from his pocket and pressed a button on it. Then he vanished into thin air.

Everyone looked around. "He teleported? That's not fair!-Woah!" Creature kicked at the floor and fell right on her butt. Grumbling, she got back up.

"Come on, let's go upstairs and get everyone out," Shadowcat said as she ran to the stairway.

When they got upstairs everyone who hadn't seen the monstrosities looked horrified.  
"How could he do this? What an evil person," Creature said. Remy gave her a small one armed hug then saying,  
"It's alright, Cherie. We're saving them now."

Creature looked over at him, "Speaking of saving, maybe I should get you back to the jet. You probably need some decent food and water and some rest."

"Good idea." He put a hand on her waist, leaning down a little so that he could put his head on top of hers, "Maybe I could lean on you for support. I think I'm feeling a little weak," He grinned mischievously.

Molly's eyes widened and she blushed, not sure what to say.

"Gambit that is _not_ appropriate behavior! Get your hands off of her right now!" Cyclops yelled.

"Take it easy, One-eye. It's just a little friendly flirting," Gambit said with a smirk.

"We don't flirt on a mission," Cyclops crossed his arms.

"Maybe you don't but I do," Remy smiled, taking Molly's hand and kissing it.  
"I never did say it but thank you for coming to my rescue, cherie. I really appreciate it. Now let's get back to the jet, hmm?"

Remy really did lean on her for support for a little while because he honestly was tired.  
"Hate to say it but you're getting kind of heavy. I guess I could give you a horseback ride or something. Though that would make it hard to talk."

"You hate to say it? You like it then," He smiled.

"N-No. Listen, if we're really going to be friends then we shouldn't flirt. Or rather, you shouldn't flirt with me. It defeats the purpose, right?" Molly said.

"I guess, but-"

"I mean, I don't think I'd want to lose what we have. You're one of my first real guy friends.  
Well, besides Kurt that is. I like hanging around you and if we ever broke up we probably couldn't be friends anymore, you know?" Molly smiled at Remy.

Remy was a little surprised. He'd had a lot of time to think sitting in that cage. He had planning on telling her that he was attracted to her and wanted to be more then friends, but now he couldn't bring himself to it if she felt like he had just yesterday.

He'd put it off for now.

"I know. If we're friends, that's cool. And I don't mind not flirting, but if I do sometimes, it's only because I can't help it since I already do so all the time," He smiled.

"Unfortunately for me," Molly rolled her eyes, "Come on, time for a horsie ride." She morphed into a white horse and Remy slowly mounted. They rode into the jungle quietly. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name,  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

A few days later some of Sinister's mutants were staying at the institute because they were orphans or adults without jobs. The rest had gone back to their respective families. Among them were three kids codenamed Beak, Fishboy and Pixie.

"Cheese tastes green!" Bobby argued with Sam.

"Cheese can't taste like a color!" Sam argued back.

"Hey, guys? I need an opinion," Molly poked her head out of her room.

"On what?" Sam asked.

Molly opened the door and Bobby and Sam's mouths dropped open.  
"Holy..."Bobby said.  
"Crap," Sam finished.

"Just a new outfit," She smiled.

Molly was wearing a low cut purple halter top, very short black skorts, and to top it all off a little make-up and stiletto high heeled shoes.

"So you like it? It's not too slutty?" Molly looked shy.

Bobby gulped as Sam was still in shock, "Um, no. N-not at all. I mean you look like a girl."

"Oh, come on! Amara said that too. The way I usually dress isn't _that_ bad!" Molly said.

"Uh, yes it is. Why'd you change, anyway?" Bobby asked.

Molly shrugged, "I was just thinking about something Remy said. So I thought I'd try something new. I'm gonna go see him. Thanks guys."

Bobby looked at Sam, "Dude, snap out of it."

"Huh-wha? Did I just see Molly dressed like a girl?" Sam said.

"Yep," Bobby answered.

"Think she's gonna do that all the time now?" Sam asked.

"Nope," Bobby said simply.

Downstairs Molly found out Remy was in the game room playing pool. "Hi Remy," Molly greeted him.

"Hey...Petite?!" Remy looked up just as he was making the shot and the next thing he knew the pool cue ripped the green felt of the pool table in half.

"Whoops! Are you okay?" Molly asked, walking over with girlish strides.

"Um, I'm fine. You look really nice. Uh, different. Very....different," He was stammering.

"Yeah, that's the idea. I thought I'd take your advice. You said I had a nice figure so I thought I'd show it off a little," Molly said.

"Well, you look really good. I, uh, I like it. A lot," Remy stared at her getting rather tongue-tied.

"I'm glad you think so. Apparently everyone around here thinks I always dress like a guy."

"You don't. Maybe you're a little tom boy-ish, but not now. Definitely not now," His eyes traveled down taking in the view. If she kept dressing like this, he knew he'd be putty in her hands.

"Well, um, thanks. I'm gonna go get some lunch. Want to come with me?" She smiled, looking friendly and not the least bit flirty, unlike the message her choice of clothing was sending out.

Under all the make-up and the clothes he could see she was still Molly. His Molly.  
"Yeah, I'd like that. Thank you."

********************

Sinister worked restlessly in his second laboratory located somewhere on his island. The locks on the doors fell right off without warning. The door was pushed open and there stood Magneto.

"Barging in are we? That's not very nice," Sinister said calmly.

Magneto walked up to the pale doctor. "I have a proposition for you, Sinister."

"Proposition? I don't make deals with people like you,"

"If you join me I can get you more mutants. I can get you Gambit,"

"I don't doubt that, but how could you succeed where I failed?" Playfully, Sinister telekineticly twirled around a pen.

"You took him by force. My methods aren't so drastic," Magneto said.

"Alright Magneto. If you get me Gambit, I'll join you, but what do you want in return?"

"I want you to help me build my army,"

****************** 


End file.
